What Heartbreak Extinguishes, Guilt Ignites
by dragonguy22
Summary: AU Danny and Sam are dating, when Sam kisses dash during Fanning the Flames it leads to their break up, and Danny gets a new girlfriend, Danny is changing-is it for the better or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back from the dead and i have this new story to put up, its one of my fav couples so enjoy speacal thanks to DovahGirlie for editing this story

Chapter 1: Extinguished Love

As Sam kissed Dash to break Danny out of Embers spell, she felt immense guilt overwhelm her as she recalled that she and Danny had started dating shortly after school started; apparently Danny wasn't as clueless to Sam's interest as everyone thought and asked her out - she said yes of course.

As Sam was thinking this, Danny had thoughts of his own, thinking of how betrayed he felt and all the heartbreak broke him out of Embers spell. 'How could she do this?', he tears up. 'I thought she loved me…was it all just a lie? I know how I can get back and take out my frustrations.', Danny thought as he flew towards Ember.

Not noticing Danny taking off, Sam and Dash retract from one another in disgust, both ready to vomit at each other's taste. "Agh, she tastes like geek!", exclaims Dash. Sam exclaims at the same time as Dash, "Agh, he tastes like failure!"

Getting closer, feeling the immense heat from Embers hair subtly inviting him, he slowly reached over to her, quickly spun her around and kissed her on the lips.

'Why is the goody two-shoes baby-pop kissing me?', she wonders, but can't quite pull herself away from the kiss. 'As odd as this is, it…does feel nice.', Ember thought as she melted into the kiss. Everyone else around them, especially Sam, was in shock at seeing this, and Sam also felt her heart break like shattered glass at the sight.

The kiss between Danny and Ember turned into a make out session where Danny and Ember battled for dominance. Despite Ember's intimate efforts, Danny defeated her at making out as he slid his hand to the Fenton thermos and aimed, taking her by surprise.

He sighed in satisfaction as he sent her back to the Ghost Zone. 'Now that was the best make out session I ever had! Sam always makes me lose because if I don't she yells at me.' He sighs, finally realizing how painful it must've been for Sam to watch. 'Oh well, at least I got that much.'

-  
Later at the park under a secluded tree…

"What the hell was that?", an enraged Sam screams to Danny.

Danny stands motionless with a frown, replying with "What do you mean?" in an apathetic tone.

"You know damn well what I mean!", she continues screaming, pointing her finger and stomping closer. "You broke my heart kissing Ember like that!"

Danny finally snapped: "Your heart, what about my heart, which you broke?" He steps closer too, losing all control of his composure. "All you ever think about is yourself. You know what Sam, we're OVER!", yelled Danny.

Sam quickly ran off crying as Danny slumped against the tree, feeling guilt and regret. He hides his face in his hands and mumbles to himself in regret, "Oh no, Sam… What have I done?"

Unknown to both of them, a certain ghostly rocker was eavesdropping. After being sent back to the Ghost Zone, Ember decided to get revenge on Danny, but after what she just witnessed, she was having second thoughts.

'Whoa,', thought Ember in shock, 'the dipstick actually has a backbone?' She smirks, but immediately wipes it off. 'Although I do feel a bit guilty seeing as it was my spell that technically did this.' it was then that Ember decided to do something that would change both their fates, but the question is, would it be for better or for the worse?

Ember snuck up behind Danny and snaked her arms around his waist as she whispered in his ear, "What's up baby-pop?" Danny froze up and tensed at the sudden embrace but made no move to get out.

Softly he spoke, "What do you want, Ember?

Ember cooed in her reply, "I want to know why you kissed me on the stage."

Still confused about everything, Danny did need someone to help vent his thoughts. He sighs and relaxes a little in her arms. "I felt so betrayed and heartbroken when Sam kissed Dash, it was the perfect payback and a great way to get rid of my frustration. Also I do admit your quite hot and sexy." Danny blushed and looked away as he admitted the last part.

Ember blushes at his last sentence and smirks. "Baby-pop your not hitting on me, your enemy, are you?" she says in a sly voice, as she batts her eyelashes.

Danny can't help but stutter, "S-so wha-what if I-I am."

"Well," Ember begins, "I would have to say your not bad yourself, sooooo…", she trails off suggestively.

"'Sooo' what?", Danny asks confused.

Ember playfully hits him in the arm, "This is the part where you ask me out.", Ember says.

Realizing who this was, Danny tries to ignore his blush and replies in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, like you would accept."

Ember quickly replies, "Try me?"

Danny thinks to himself, 'Hold on, is she serious? I mean it could be a trick, then again it might not be,' he pondered. 'Ah what the hell, I may as well try, who knows - it might work out.'

His decision made, he blushes as he asks Ember. "So would you like to maybe date?"

Ember replies...

thats it so what did yall think 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey heres chapter 2 and it was a hard one to think up, thanks to DovahGirlie for editing this chapter

Chapter 2: Guilt Ignites

Ember softly whispers…yes

Danny, meanwhile, is thinking, "She said yes! This is so awesome! Forget Sam, I have a sexy rockstar now! And Ember knows the struggles of being a ghost too; I think this might work out.

Danny snaps out of his thoughts. He whispers, "Thank you.", in a quiet tone as he pulls Ember and holds her close to him.

A few moments later he releases her with a sigh.

Ember looks at him and twitches her head to the side. She breaks the silence with "Whats wrong, baby-pop?", in worry.

"It's nothing, it's just that I have school tomorrow and I need to get home," he wrinkles his nose as he bitterly adds "plus I'll have to see Sam tomorrow."

"She better not try anything!" Ember growls as her eyes turn crimson and her hair burns five feet higher.

After calming down, Ember says "Anyway - do you want me to teleport you home?"

Danny nods. "Yes please, that would be great."

Ember drags Danny into a make-out session as her hair swirls around them as she teleports the two of them to Danny's room

-  
When they get there they don't stop making out. Ember is trying to pin Danny's tongue, but Danny is getting stronger in his skills at making out. As things begin to heat up, Ember reaches down and grabs Danny's third leg.

"Ah-", Danny moans as he jumps away from Ember.

He looks at Ember apologetically. "I know we're dating now but I don't think I'm ready for that kinda thing yet. I'd prefer we take things a bit slower, no offence to you but I'm just not ready."

Ember replies, "It's okay, baby-pop. Things just got a little heated, but anytime you're ready just let me know." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding, Ember." Danny whispers.

"Anyway Ember, I should probably get to sleep." Danny says as he rubs the back of his head in nervousness.

"Alright dipstick, I get it, time for me to go." Ember puts a hand on his shoulder. "Although I'm gonna warn you: the day after tomorrow, you'll be getting a power boost. This will lead to your control shorting out, so I'll try to get you something to keep your pants from playing peek-a-boo with your cute butt." Danny blushes beet red at her comment. "Anyway, see ya! And don't forget what I said." Ember tells him, sticking out her tongue as she teleports to her realm, happy and content.

Danny sighs as he goes to sleep, confused about this apparent new power boost.

-  
Meanwhile in Sam's room…

Sam is seen crying her eyes out on her pillow, mascara running down her teary cheeks, and hugging a picture of her and Danny. "I cant believe Danny dumped me," she chokes. "was what he said true? Oh my gosh I need to fix things between us!"

Just as she finishes this thought, her grandma walks in. "Sam? Oh dear, whats wrong, Sam?", grandma Manson asks as she sits on the bed, next to her granddaughter.

Doing her best to speak clearly, she can only stutter. "Well I k-kinda kissed another g-guy and then Danny he kissed a-n-nother girl, and I messed up s-so badly, and now I think I lost Danny f-forever," Sam stutters out as she cries.

"Was the girl that new rockstar girl?" asks grandma Manson.

"Yes!" cries sam

Well, just talk to him about it. Tell him that you're sorry for kissing another guy, and that you want to make up." Grandma Manson kisses Sam's cheek. "You may have blew it, but it's never too late to apologize.", she replies. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Sam cries herself to sleep as she thinks about how to explain things to Danny at school.

-  
Danny's dream…

Danny is floating in a black void in a form he doesn't recognize.

He sees hundreds of blades floating by him, suddenly he sees a blinding light. As he looks upon the light he hears a voice thundering at him. "This is what will be left if you do not stop the coming storm. I shall help you when and if you can become strong enough to form me and use me.", he then sees a million time lines pass by, and the mysterious voice echoes: "Ask the Master of Time, he who knows the future to teach you of some of his powers. Until you get stronger, this will be the last time we speak."

Danny awakes in a cold sweat.

'What a weird dream.' he thinks as he goes back to sleep.

there ya all go, also dont forget to check out the poll 


	3. Chapter 3: A Rough School Day

Hello everyone at fanfiction i finally back from being half dead, im sorry it took so long my old editor never responded so i found a new one.

thanks to Madcinder

At Ember's the next morning...

Ember is looking through her closet for a specific piece of clothing. It is anyone's guess what, however as she is looking she is also thinking of her new relationship with Danny, and if shes being honest with herself she is extremely happy. She knows that Danny will treat her like a queen. She is also wondering about the strange dream she had last night, but isn't sure if it means anything at all.

Meanwhile at Danny's...

Danny wakes up at around seven-thirty and groans as he stretches his aching muscles. He sighs, as he feels like this day is going to suck. After all, he has to see his cheating ex at school today, and isn't looking forward to it.

As he's getting ready, he looks through his clothing and decides to change it up a little bit. He grabs a blood-red tight-fitting t-shirt and puts it on, showing his well developed body. He also puts on a silver dragon necklace and a silver chain bracelet. He looks at one of his most prized possessions that he has kept secret for quite some time, wondering if he could use it with his ghost powers. He closes the closet door and goes down to the kitchen.

"Danny-boy check out my latest invention!" Jack yells. "Its the Fenton-slasher." he says as he holds out a red glowing blade. He begins to explain in a boring way about combining iron, blood blossoms and ectoplasm to blah blah blah.

Danny leaves for school, bored half to death.

First period-math...

Danny sits away from Sam, catching everyone by surprise; they thought the two can't get enough of each other, but apparently that's not true. Paulina, ever the gossip queen, walks over to Danny intent on getting something to gossip about, as well as ask about his new look.

"Hey Danny." says Paulina in a flirty voice.

Danny responds in an annoyed tone, "What do you want Paulina?"

Paulina says, "I noticed you aren't sitting with your goth girlfriend. I'm wondering why your not."

Danny replies, "Easy. She broke my heart and we aren't together anymore, plus I don't feel like talking to her at the moment."

Paulina walks away.

Second period-English went the same minus Paulina, near the end of third period-music

"All right class, I have an announcement to make." says . "We will be having a talent contest." Danny raises his hand to ask if its mandatory. "And yes, Mr. Fenton, it is mandatory." says .

Just then the lunch bell rings.

Lunch...

As Danny is walking outside, he is stopped by Sam.

"Danny, I'd like to apologize. You were right. Will you take me back?" she asks hopefully.

Danny merely looks at her with a glare. "One, you broke my heart. Two, I have a new, better girlfriend, and three, BACK OFF B***!" Danny yells at her, his eyes turning green in the process, before he goes outside and sits under a secluded tree.

As he is sitting, he feels two arms circle his stomach and a voice whispers, "Whats up, baby-pop?"

"Oh, not much ember. Just thinking about the talent show and what I'll do for it. I want you to be there to see." Danny replies, relaxing into her embrace.

"Wouldn't miss it. Btw, catch." she says as she throws a belt at Danny.

Danny catches it and looks at it in great detail. Its a black belt similar to Embers, except it has a skull for a buckle. Danny smiles and kisses ember on the lips before putting it on. He looks at ember and says, "You're the best."

Ember says, "Can we hang after school?"

"Yes." says Danny as the bell rings. As he's going to gym, Dash stuffs him in his locker. The rest of school passes without incident. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so i have heard thy voices so if you want longer chapters i will need a week to write it plus a week for it to be edited, as a side note i also have job now so my time will be a bit diffrent if i do this new squling i will add more discription

Chapter 4: going to ze rave, meeting with father time and death, plus a mystry

After school with Danny and ember:

"So, Ember, how are we getting to the rave you want to take me to?" Danny asks.

Ember replies with, "I've got a surprise for you." as she leads Danny behind the school to the parking lot.

In the parking lot, there is a black motorcycle with a white-flamed paint job and a skull headlight in the front.

Ember stops at the motorcycle and says, "I'm going to teach you how to ride."

Danny, in a very happy move, grabs Ember and dips her while kissing her. When the kiss comes to an end, he says, "Thank you so much, Ember. This is so cool, I can't wait to learn."

Meanwhile in Sam's dream, having cried herself to sleep after school:

Sam is sitting on a throne of skulls with two waterfalls of blood on either side of her. At her side, a mace unlike anything the world has ever seen. A voice cries out in the darkness. "This isn't me! Help!"

A darker, evil voice says, "Do you want revenge on her? On that rockstar ghost who stole him from you?"

The other voice whispers softly, "Yes..."

The dark voice says, "When the time is right, I will give you a signal. After that, you must do exactly as I say."

"Okay..."

Meanwhile, at clockworks tower:

"So you're sure that this will not change the time stream in a negative way?" asks Clockwork in a flat tone.

"Yes, that is correct, master of time." replies the mysterious red-eyed ghost.

"Very well. I will allow it." Clockwork says as he changes from his old form to his child form.

meanwhile... after 1 hour:

"Whoaaaaa haaaaaa!" screams Danny as he rides the motorcycle on his way to the rave.

"Ha ha ha! That's the way, baby-pop! Like the speed?" asks Ember.

"Yes! Its so thrilling! Thanks for teaching me, Ember!" replies Danny, in a happy mood.

"Well just wait till we get to the rave, dipstick. Then it will be really fun." Ember tells Danny with a smirk.

"Wicked!" Danny says with a 20 kilowatt smile.

"Ummm... Danny?" Ember says in a shy voice.

"Yes, Ember?" Danny says, confused.

"Thank you for being here for me. Skulker never did anything with me, and he always complained... so just thank you..." Ember trails off at the last sentence.

"I'll always be here for you, Ember. I promise." says Danny.

ok so thats the chapter, can any guess who the mystery ghost is, this is me logging off 


End file.
